


012 Spoons

by Tiredanddreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, More characters later?, Witch AU, but these are basically those who will show up most definitely in the fic, magical creature au, they'll be added on as the chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredanddreaming/pseuds/Tiredanddreaming
Summary: His eyes glanced at a passing window, he noticed a few crystals and some weird potion-y looking vials displayed. He saw a few books out that had some weird cryptic font that reminded him of magic and witches. He let out an amused breath silently questioning the point of the store. Because wow. Holy fuck?Edgy.He had to have it.





	012 Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Multichap fic!! I hope you guys enjoy it (I know it's short,,, It's hard to write long fics ok ghfjkd) thanks for reading and make sure to leave what you thought about the chapter and all in the comments! Thank you!!!!

The young artist walked down the side of the main road, carefully maneuvering himself through the foot traffic that occasionally occurred near popular shops in the area.

Hunk glanced in a few shop windows, see if anything caught his eye or got his creativity senses flowing. He saw nothing that got him interested so he kept moving.

His eyes glanced at a passing window, he noticed a few crystals and some weird potion-y looking vials displayed. He saw a few books out that had some weird cryptic font that reminded him of magic and witches. He let out an amused breath silently questioning the point of the store. Because wow. Holy fuck?

 

Edgy.

 

He had to have it.

Hunk smiled to himself as he thought of an image that as soon as he got a pencil and some paper he’d sketch it out.

Inspiration was a much needed and welcomed friend, after all. His art finals are coming up soon and he still has no idea what he was going to make for it. But after looking into the quirky little shop for a couple of seconds, he’d already felt the images he wanted to create flood his mind.

He heard the small chime of a bell as he walked into the small shop. He exchanged a glance with the person at the counter, who seemed to have his attention attracted by the sound in the quiet store.

He looked around the surprisingly spacious store. His eyebrows furrowed, he was so sure that it had been a lot smaller when he was outside, but he shrugged it off and continued to wander.

He picked up a few items, some were odd looking and something he expected from a witch-themed decoration store, others were….not so much. In all honesty? He thought those were the funniest ones, they looked like normal household items but the labels were the funny parts.

For example, there was an aerosol can of, what Hunk would guess, bug spray. It read _Off!_ In big white letters splayed across an orange background. There was Active splayed out in blue letters and under it in white was “Pixie and Fairy Repellant”.  He snickered before looking around at the other household-like items.

After about 30 minutes of walking around the store and randomly picking stuff up to examine the items and picking a few of them out, he decided he had a healthy amount of inspiration before he walked up to the counter and set a few of his items down.

He also enjoyed the fact that so many of these items were so low priced? He thought back to the amethyst crystals that he picked up a short while ago. They were, somehow, only $3? He didn't know how but he didn’t care.

He mentally added up the prices of all the items he got (around 8 or 9) and it seemed he hadn’t spent nearly as much as he assumed he would have when he stepped into the store.

The salesperson got up from his lazily playing with some special looking knife and started ringing up the items that Hunk had brought up. Now that he was closer a few things seemed off about the cashier.

For one, his eyes were cool shade of purple. Hunk soon dismissed this as contacts for cosplay, but did believe they were extremely pretty (the color, the eyes, and the boy. But he wouldn’t mention that to him).

Next, were the ears. They were a dark sleek black that could easily be mistaken for some messy parts of hair that stuck up except for the fact that whenever he tilted his head they would flop one way or the other in one clump, unlike just shifting or the strands of hair falling a few at a time. He bit his lip to try and keep himself from snorting and reaching over to play with them or make a comment.

Lastly was the tail that seemed to flick behind the, admittedly cute, salesperson. He watched the tail go back and forth for a while, until it went still and seemed to twitch nervously- one glance to the his face seemed to change that to impatiently.

He glanced at the name tag pinned to his jacket- The name _Keith_ was written in an elegant scrawl, calligraphy written in gold letters that stood out in a black background, a pretty design of thin lines making up a line that curled together that was etched into the sides.

He giggled to himself, _He must either be a cosplayer or a furry. I think he’s a furry._

A clearing of the throat caught his attention and he looked back up to the cashier’s- Keith’s- frustrated face.

“Uh sir? You know it’s a bit… Rude to stare.” _More a_ _ggravated twitching of the tail._

Hunk’s eyes widened and he felt his face heat up.

“Ahh haha I’m sorry,” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, “I've just never met a furry before, but your tail looks _really_ realistic!” He watched Keith’s face turn from slightly annoyed and impatient to confused and something else he couldn’t quite tell.

Hunk took that a sign to continue, “You did a really good job designing that!” Hunk pointed to the tail that was back to swishing behind Keith’s back.

He gathered up his supplies in hand. Calling out a “Thank you!” as he took up his stuff and left, waving a hand over his shoulder as he pushed open the door. The little bell rung as he left, leaving the small- from the outside-shop quiet once more.

Hunk glanced up at the sign name, reading “012 Spoons”. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, “What does that mean?” he muttered to himself. He didn’t get it, but he’ll just have to ask the clerk the next time he comes.

 

He blinked, realizing he was already set on coming back a second time.

 

He smiled to himself, biting his lip before setting off on his walk back to his studio to start on his new set of paintings.


End file.
